Hermione and the Challenge Tree
by Sordinmyhart
Summary: After a fight with Ron sends Hermione running through the woods to prove her "spontaneuity," she stumbles upon a most unusual tree and begins a series of difficult challenges with a surprising outcome. NOT RxHr
1. Chapter 1: The Gold Yew

Hermione and the Challenge Tree

Chapter 1: The Golden Yew

Hermione ignored the imploring voice of Ron Weasley as she ran out of the Great Hall, knocking uncaringly into a little Ravenclaw in her haste to escape the castle.

"C'mon, Hermione! I was just joking! Harry, tell her we weren't serious."

"Hermione, Ron was just kidding. You know he's a bloody moron. And I had nothing to do with it."

"What??? Harry, you were saying it too, you traitor. You're the one who brought it up to begin with!"

"Did not! This is your mess! You always do stuff like this, if you would just think before you go around saying things like that… Oi! Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione took no notice as she jumped down the marble steps and sprinted away, away from Hogwarts, away from it's shallow problems, and most of all, away from Ron Weasley, who had told Dean and Seamus how annoying and geeky she was, and that Ron wished she would just leave him and Harry alone. And Harry, who had sat there and agreed.

Once she was safely several hundred meters away, the first messy tear spilled out of her eye and made a track down her cheek. It was like first year all over again. How could he say those things about her after all they'd been through together? Sure, stress was high with Voldemort's return and the mockery of more than half the school. But why did Ron and Harry have to take it out on her?

Hermione sighed. It would be stupid to just go back to breakfast now, after making such a theatrical exit. She needed to go back soon, or she would be late for double potions. Followed by History of Magic and then study hall. Which she wasn't really in the mood for anyways…

Maybe she would skip class. If Ron wanted her to leave him alone, then he'd be happy. She'd show him she was no boring miss perfect.

Hermione sighed. This skipping class was very daring and spontaneous and all, but what was she to do until lunchtime? She had no one to hang out with while she wasted away the hours, and she really had nothing to do. She had finished all her homework and even all the long-term projects.

Well, there was nothing else for it. She headed across the deserted grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, her book bag awkwardly banging against her thigh as she walked. She reached the edge, and hoisted the bag off her shoulder. She hung it on one of the branches of a gnarled and lumpy tree that resembled, in Hermione's opinion, Ron Weasley with a sword through his head.

Twirling her wand, Hermione felt confident she could handle most anything that would threaten her daring little adventure. No sir, she thought as she strode happily into the dark forest, Hermione Granger would not be spending her ditch time crying in a bathroom this year.

Hermione was enjoying herself as she walked briskly through the slightly rougher, less distinct forest path dappled only occasionally with sunlight. She hummed a Weird Sisters tune to herself as she took care to avoid the path that led to the centaurs' territory.

How long had she been walking though the forest? Surely at least 45 minutes. She had seen a few disgruntled gnomes being pursued by doxies, and a very large flobberworm that appeared to be wearing a Hogwarts uniform, (Hermione made note to ask Hagrid about that) but nothing too interesting.

After about another half-hour of pleasant wandering, Hermione began worrying about finding her way back. She wasn't really on a path anymore. Hermione tried to make sense of which way she had come, and pursued the direction she thought might lead back to Hogwarts. It would probably take her until lunch just to get back.

Just when Hermione had really begun fretting over getting back, she came across a very curious sight. Right smack in the middle of a seemingly normal patch of forest was a shining tree. That's right, a radiant yew, glowing with light. Hermione moved forward curiously, examining the strange sight. On either side of the mystical tree were more trees, unusually straight, packed together so tightly that they formed a sort of fence, with the only opening being through two of the golden tree's lower branches.

The shining tree didn't appear to be dangerous, so she further examined it by placing her hand on it. It was extraordinarily smooth, and warm to the touch. As soon as Hermione pressed her hand against the tree, two tree fairies flew out from the tree's labyrinth of branches. Hermione jumped back, startled.

The tree fairies didn't seem to notice her at all, but flew back and forth through the air in front of her, twirling and passing each other, and flinging shining golden glitter every which way. After about thirty seconds of this most confusing activity, the fairies stopped suddenly, and hovered unnaturally stilly on either side of their glowing masterpiece.

To Hermione's wonder, she saw they had created a sort of floating, glowing message that read:

_Greetings student, witch or wizard._

_Throughout sunshine, rain, or blizzard_

_Always faithfully has there stood_

_This challenge tree in the enchanted wood._

_If your heart be heavy of sorrow_

_And you've no plans for tomorrow_

_We recommend, no we implore you,_

_Travel beyond this shining yew._

_Four challenges you will face_

_If you've the skill to win the race._

_But if at any task you fail,_

_If you try your best to no avail_

_Then you must leave something behind_

_Your most valued possession for any to find_

_Treasures or riches, gold or jewels_

_Don't enter if you're not prepared to lose._

_If you reach the end, you'll see wonders_

_And earn the riches from others' blunders._

_But a final warning to all, and this is true_

_Fail and your treasure won't leave with you_

Hermione read the floating cryptic message, and was thoroughly confused. What was this weird tree, and what was it doing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest? And how many students really wandered this deep into the forest and happened, by chance, to be carrying their most valued possession? What "challenges" were ahead and what "wonders" were in store for the winner?

Hermione turned away. Better to just leave this whole weird thing behind. As she took a step away, the conversation Hermione had overheard came back to her.

_She's such a goody-goody mental case. She'd never do anything that might risk breaking a precious school rule._

Oh yeah? Hermione's lip jutted out defiantly and she spun right around. She marched bravely up to the "challenge tree" or whatever. Time to prove her lion's heart. Hermione grabbed onto one glowing branch and hoisted herself through the neat gap in the branches that was clearly the door to this bizarre game. She jumped down, landing on a fairly normal forest ground.

Looking behind her, Hermione saw only empty space and ordinary trees. Hermione scanned every direction, but there was no trace of the golden door through which she had come. Hermione felt a little nervous, but she wasn't going to give up. She walked forward cautiously, looking for the challenge that was supposed to await her. The forest seemed eerily quiet and vacant. Her only company was the trees. All of which seemed thoroughly unremarkable.

Hermione was just beginning to wonder whether she had really seen a golden tree to begin with when she finally noticed another creature in the forest.

"Here," it said, "is your first task…"


	2. Chapter 2: Acorns

Hermione and the Challenge Tree

Hermione and the Challenge Tree

Chapter 2: The First Challenge

"Here," it said, "is your first task."

Hermione looked closely at the creature speaking to her. It didn't seem to be particularly male or female, and it definitely wasn't human. It didn't look like anything Hermione had ever seen. It was a bright and radiant shade of gold, the same gold as the challenge tree. It seemed sort of like a large house cat, with majestic sky-blue wings. It had a rather wolfish snout, and it had a webbed, fan-like tail.

Perhaps even more amazing than the creature's bizarre appearance was the sort of pedestal it was sitting on. The golden creature appeared to be perched on a mound of golden lockets. Each locket appeared to be shuddering a bit, so that the whole mound was vibrating.

"Yes?" Hermione replied tentatively, mesmerized by the light that was being given off by the creature's coat. It was impossibly shining.

"You have one hour to bring me one thousand trees," said the creature smoothly.

Hermione was dumbstruck. "One thousand trees?"

"Yes," said the creature, preening its wings. "We _are_ in a forest. Here," it said, gesturing to the air beside Hermione. "Use that axe."

Out of thin air appeared a small but sturdy looking gold axe. Hermione took it, surprised by its weight. It was so heavy that it felt like it really was made out of gold. But that would be impossible, Hermione knew, because pure gold was very soft and wouldn't work well at all for heavy-duty tasks such as tree chopping.

Hermione continued to stand their dumbstruck, the heavy axe making her left arm sore already. The large golden cat simply stared back at her with its keen azure eyes.

Hermione turned, surveying her surroundings. Aside from the radiant winged feline sitting atop its mound of gold lockets, they appeared to be in a small, very ordinary clearing in the forest. Hermione thought. Obviously, it was impossible to cut down a thousand trees in one hour by hand, so she needn't bother with that. In fact, even using magic, Hermione didn't think it was possible. Not to mention she couldn't think of any spells that would help her. There was obviously some trick she needed to pick up on.

Hermione set the axe down on the ground, and squatted to examine it. It seemed pretty ordinary. Hermione murmured an incantation as she ran her wand up and down the axe, checking for spells. She didn't find any, but the axe still might be a more complex magical item, Hermione reckoned. Only one way to find out.

Hermione hoisted the axe over her shoulder, and strode over to the smallest tree she could find. Taking a deep breath, she swung the axe with all her might. It stuck in the tree trunk. It took almost as much effort simply to pull the blade out again. After she managed to extract the axe, she observed the fruits of her labor. There was a small dent in the bark. It didn't even reach a quarter length through the trunk. Hermione turned back to the taskmaster. Its blue eyes gave nothing away.

Hermione sat down against the little oak tree, frustrated. What was she doing wrong? Even if this was a test of strength, surely not even the strongest person alive could complete a task like this. If not a test of strength, then perhaps it was a test of wit. Hermione looked around. She had to be missing something obvious.

"Ouch!" Hermione winced as a large acorn landed square in the middle of her head. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her head. She glared at the foul little acorn lying beside her. She picked it up and hurled it against a nearby tree. The acorn split neatly in half, revealing the tiny leaf of a sapling inside, just waiting to be planted.

Hermione's eyes grew large. Of course! Hermione stood up and brushed off her robes. Then she collected a handful of acorns off the ground.

Hands full of seeds, Hermione walked back to the winged cat and presented her find to it.

"There you are," Hermione said, smiling. She dropped the acorns at the base of the mound of lockets. "One thousand trees.'

At first the beast said nothing, and Hermione feared her cheeky solution was not correct after all. Then the beast rose to its full height, spreading its blue wings wide. "Very well," said the magnificently radiant animal. "You may continue." And without further goodbye, the taskmaster launched itself into the sky, soaring away, and leaving Hermione alone with the mound of lockets.

"What _are _these, I wonder," asked Hermione aloud. She bent over to examine then. She felt something thud against her chest. Hermione looked down, and gasped. To her surprise, a heavy gold locket, identical to the ones in front of her, was hanging around her neck on a gold chain. Hermione looked around, thoroughly confused. Where had it come from?

She picked up the locket and examined it. It looked very fancy and high quality. The oval locket was plain, except for her initials, HJG, which were engraved on the locket in fancy script. Hermione tried to take the locket off, and was surprised to find she could. Holding the chain and locket in her hand, Hermione wondered what was stopping her from bashing it against a tree.

Hermione opened the locket curiously. A faint voice came from the inside, though it was impossible to distinguish what it was saying. Then it stopped. Hermione closed the locket, then opened it again right next to her ear. Remarkably, Hermione recognized that the voice coming from the locket was her own. Her amber eyes widened in shock when she heard what the locket said, in her voice. Hermione abruptly snapped the locket shut, and put it back on. There was no chance she was leaving it laying around.

"How? How could it possibly-," Hermione murmured, trailing off.

Hermione grabbed a locket at random from the now unguarded mound. The initials MEB were inscribed across the front of it. Hermione opened it.

"I, Millicent Elaine Bullstrode, am an illegitimate child. My father is actually Reese Dixon, and my mother, Helga Bullstrode, is his mistress."

Hermione shut the locket and dropped it back among the others. Her theory was solidified. The "valued possession" they lost if they failed was there darkest and most deeply guarded secret. Hermione was surprised there were so many lockets, but, then again, the room of requirement was so full that it wasn't so unbelievable that other students had wandered here in the great many ages Hogwarts had been open.

Hermione idly sifted through the lockets. Was it petty to be curious? She grabbed another locket, this one labeled "DJJ." Hermione opened it.

"I, Daniel Joseph Johanssen, cannot swim. I am completely terrified of water."

Hmmm… Interesting. Hermione had no idea who Daniel Johanssen was, but it was still strange to see the variety between people's dark secrets.

Hermione opened a couple other lockets belonging to former students she didn't recognize, containing confessions of secret loves, thievery, health conditions, crimes, affairs, cheating, and a whole host of other dirty little secrets. Hermione gulped. Now she definitely had to win this challenge. There was no way she was leaving her locket laying around for _anyone_ to hear, not even years from now.

Hermione stepped over the abandoned heap of secret-lockets and continued in the direction she hoped led to the second task. She didn't have to walk far. She had barely gone fifty meters when a voice from far above called to her. "Up here…"

A/N- Well, didn't I promise I'd update? True it's a few months late… Anyways, please review, hope you all liked it. Wondering what Hermione's secret is? Well, you'll just have to wait. I listened to all american rejects- dirty little secret- while writing this, just for fun. Please review! I'll try to write chapter three while I'm still on break, or you might have to wait till june. Xoxox, sordinmyhart.


End file.
